youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Designation
Designations are unique membership numbers possessed by all members of the Justice League and the Team. They are read out by the Computer when a member enters any restricted areas of the Hall of Justice or Mount Justice. The Computer also reads out designations when someone is leaving Mount Justice or the Hall of Justice. The system also allows authorized guests to use the Zeta-Tubes. Known designations Justice League * 01 – SupermanSan Diego Comic Con promotional tote bag * 02 – Batman * 03 – Wonder Woman * 04 – Flash * 05 – Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * 06 – Aquaman I * 07 – Martian Manhunter * 08 – Green Arrow * 09 – Hawkman * – HawkwomanWeisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. * 11 – Zatara * – Captain Atom * 13 – Black Canary * – Green Lantern (John Stewart) * 15 – Captain Marvel * 16 – Red Tornado * 17 – Doctor Fate * 18 – Atom * – Plastic Man * 20 – Icon * 21 – Red Arrow * – Blue Beetle II * 23 – Black Lightning * – Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) * 25 – Zatanna * 26 – Rocket * 27 – Aquaman II * 36 – Steel Authorized guests * – Lucas Carr * – Catherine Cobert * A03 – Zatanna Zatara * A04 – Jason Bard This designation was only granted in a telepathic simulation; the real Jason Bard has no access to the Cave. * A04 – Vandal Savage * – John Smith * – Klarion * – Billy Batson * * * A10 – Mal Duncan * A11 – Adam Strange * A12 – Blue Beetle III * – Jay Garrick * – Blue Devil * – B'arzz O'oomm * A17 – Eduardo Dorado Jr. * – Virgil Hawkins * – Asami Koizumi * – Tye Longshadow * A41 – Dolphin * A42 – Silas Stone The Team The first three designation numbers indicate the order in which the individual became active as a hero/protégé. B04 and B05 indicate the order of introduction to the other founders. Speedy, later Red Arrow, was given the designation of B06 to indicate his open invitation, which he eventually, though briefly, accepted. B07 and onward indicate the order in which they joined the Team. * B01 – Robin/Nightwing * B02 – Aqualad * B03 – Kid Flash * B04 – Superboy * B05 – Miss Martian * B06 – Speedy/Red Arrow * B07 – Artemis/Tigress * B08 – Zatanna * B09 – Rocket * B10 – Tempest * – Aquagirl * B12 – Troia * – Robin II * – * – * B16 – Batgirl * B17 – Bumblebee * B18 – Lagoon Boy * B19 – Beast Boy * B20 – Robin III * B21 – Wonder Girl * B22 – Blue Beetle III * B23 – Impulse/Kid Flash II * B24 – Guardian III * – Arsenal * B26 – Static * B27 – Arrowette * B28 – Spoiler * B29 – Thirteen * B30 – Geo-Force * B31 – Halo * B32 – Forager * B33 – Terra C-series * C01 – Sphere * – Wolf G-series The G-series was created by Dick Grayson without the League's knowledge. * G01 – Jefferson Pierce * G02 – Brion Markov * G03 – Halo * G08 – Cyborg Z-series The Z-series was created for Batman's team. * Z01 – Batman * Z02 – Green Arrow * Z05 – Katana * Z07 – Robin III * Z08 – Arrowette * Z09 – Spoiler * Z10 – Orphan Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Content